


par-ci par-la, mon amour pour toi

by burnthesocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor fait partie de la routine de Hank.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 3





	par-ci par-la, mon amour pour toi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [here and there, my love for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292502) by [burnthesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks)



Hank entre dans sa chambre et regarde Connor. Le garçon brune est plus petit que lui et Hank pense que c'est mignon. Connor est un bon garçon, Hank le sait. Le bon garçon de Hank. Connor se redresse et quand il regarde Hank, ses yeux sont pécheurs.

"Bonjour," dit Connor en se léchant les lèvres. Hank regarde sa langue et son cœur battait la chamade.

"Hé, mon prince," répond Hank avec un large sourire. Connor embrasse Hank et Hank l'embrasse en retour avec une érection grandissante.

Ils se séparent du baiser, essoufflés et rougissants.

Ça va être un bon matin.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> je ne parle pas couramment le français, désolé pour les erreurs :,>


End file.
